Night HeadChildhood
by OLDSaphSoul
Summary: Sorry for lack of better title. There are so few fics for this, please write one. Lots planned for this, takes place when Naoto & Naoya are younger. Dark plot ahead, hence the rating.
1. Dream

Hi everyone! I just bought the first English volume of Night Head Genesis. Thank goodness for YouTube, cause I'm going to watch the first episode in a few seconds. Anyway, I was on fanfiction and wanted to see a fic to my liking for this fandom. Want to know what I found? I found one fanfiction. That's it! Under the records, only one person has ever written anything for this series. I looked at it and thought to myself 'That isn't right!' so I instantly opened my favourite program, Microsoft Word, and began this.

Anyway, I just really wanted to do something about the relationship between the brothers Naoto and Naoya. So anyway, here's some stuff that I wanted to share. It's just a small story about how they are little kids with their powers and how they protect each other. This is kinda going to be alternate universe with them in school and whatnot.

Now, you all didn't click on this to read the author's rant, so let's get this started! And if anyone reads this, please support this fandom and write a fic or two for it! I really want to see more fics listed!

-Saph

* * *

"_L-Leave her alone...please..."_

_Regardless of the young boys' cries, the dark figure advances on the young lady. He has a knife. The figure is all shadow, until now. An evil smirk cuts across the black circle if a head as the figure raises the knife. The girl shrieks, she knows what is coming._

"_No, STOP!" The boy yells._

_He rushes forward and tries to tackle the dark figure away from the girl. He is surprised and afraid when he passes right through the man. Realizing that he can't touch anything, he tries a different tactic._

"_Run away! Girl, run! He's going to kill you! Run away!" He screams._

_No luck. The people here don't seem to hear him either. He has a sudden fear that he has become a ghost. No, this has to be a nightmare! He is stuck inside a nightmare with two faceless people._

_He knows that he has to wake up, but he can't leave the girl._

"_SOMEONE, HELP!" He screams with all his might._

_His throat hurts just from those two words. He screams again as the shadow man brings the knife down right onto the girl. Liquid splatters everywhere, some of it hitting his face._

_Everything in the dream is black, even the blood that should be red as it splatters upwards._

_The only thing with color is his own body...and the blood that splashed onto him._

_He looks down at his hands and sees that they are covered in the girls' blood._

"_AHH!" He screams with just as much volume as his last yell._

"_-oya...Naoya...NAOYA!"_

Seven-year-old Kirihara Naoya wakes up, panting. He looks up and almost screams again when he sees a dark figure looming above him. The scream catches in his throat when he realizes the figure is his older brother, thirteen-year-old Kirihara Naoto.

Naoto has his hands on Naoya's shoulders. He was the one who woke him from that awful nightmare.

"Are you alright?" Naoto asks worriedly.

Naoya doesn't answer. He is trying to control his breathing so that he doesn't hyperventilate.

"F-Fine..." He mutters.

Naoto knows that his brother is lying. He wraps his arms around the smaller boy and hugs him, placing his lips on his head as he tries to soothe him.

"Shh. It's alright. It's just another nightmare. You're okay." He whispers.

Naoya nods, continuing to shiver in his brothers' embrace.

Every night is like this. There is always another nightmare.

He can sometimes read the thoughts and feelings of others around him. He fears them. That never happens when Naoto touches him, though. Only Naoto can shield him from the nightmares. It's only Naoto that never gives him bad visions or thoughts. All that radiates from Naoto is warmth and safety.

He soon stops shivering and returns the embrace.

They each have their own beds in the same room. They are only three feet from each other, but they are never both occupied at the same time. Naoya needs his brother by his side to quell the nightmares. Naoto is his shield.

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry I had to end it there. Let me know what you think, please. I really want to continue this story, but it's kind of pointless if no one reads it, right? That's why, please review, one word is good enough, just let me know that someone out there is reading this! This fandom needs more fans! Please, if you read this, review and then start on your own piece to add to this fandom! I'm begging you all! I really want to see what people come up with for this great series! Until next time!

-Saph


	2. Trouble

Seriously, this fandom needs more fics! Anyway, this chapter is for my friend KuroNekoShoujo (Neko-chan!) seeing as she's the only other person I've seen on this fandom. Hopefully, anyone who reads this will get the guts to come out and let their presence be known by uploading a piece for NHG! Now, without further ado, CHAPTER TWO!

-Saph

* * *

"Good morning mom. Good morning dad." Naoto and Naoya chorus as they come downstairs in the morning.

"Ah, good morning!" Their mother calls.

"Good morning." Father mutters as he flips the page in the newspaper.

The T.V. is on, and playing a news broadcast.

"_In other news, a young girl was found dead in an abandoned warehouse..."_

"Wha?" Naoya exclaims as he stares at the television. His exclamation catches fathers' attention and he too looks up.

"_...the girl was apparently stabbed to death. Police have yet to catch the killer. This is the fourth child found dead in such a manner. The police are leaning towards this being the work of a serial killer."_

"What's wrong, Naoya? Do you know her?" Father asks as a picture of the girl flashes on the screen.

Knowing that telling dad would make him fear him more than he already does, Naoya shuts his mouth.

"Ah, no. It's just...she's so young." Naoya mutters.

Father raises an eyebrow.

"She's the same age as you are." Father mutters.

That does it. Suddenly, Naoya realizes why he saw what he saw last night.

"Enough talk, eat up or you'll all be late." Mother scolds as she sets a plate of eggs on the table.

Naoya does as he is told. He decides that he will tell Naoto what he discovered later. With that thought, they finish breakfast and walk to school.

Naoya decides that he will tell his brother everything after school. They can't risk anyone else hearing, they'll only be alone and away from everyone when they walk home. He doesn't want Naoto to worry about it, not when he has a big test today. He'll hold his tongue until after school.

* * *

After school, Naoya waits at the school gates. Normally, Naoto is the one waiting for him, but today he was late. As he waits, a man begins to approach him. Naoya steps away from the man by instinct.

"Hello, little boy. What are you doing out here?" He asks.

"I'm waiting for my older brother!" Naoya calls.

"Oh? What a dutiful little brother. But shouldn't you be inside waiting for him?" The man asks.

Naoya doesn't know why, but he doesn't like this man. Something about him gives off a weird vibe. If he were younger, he'd be curious and touch the man to find out, but he is not little anymore. He is still curious, but fears what he will see. He prepares to run into the school building.

"Right. Thanks." He mutters as he starts towards the school.

He never reaches the doors. As soon as he turns his back, the man has put a cloth over his face. He smells something strange before he loses consciousness. He is only dimly aware what is going through the man's mind. In that instant, he sees flashes of other children. The last one is the girl that he saw on the news this morning. There is no doubt in his mind, this man is the killer.

'_Nii-chan...'_ Naoya thinks as he fades.

The man takes his unconscious body and puts it in his car. He drives away with little Naoya. The only trace of the little boy left is his school backpack lying in front of the school gates.

* * *

Naoto runs out of the school building as soon as he finishes. He doesn't know why, but he has a bad feeling. He just wants to meet Naoya at the gates and go home.

When he gets out, he doesn't see Naoya.

"Naoya? Naoya! I don't want to play hide-'n-seek! Come out!" Naoto calls.

He gets worried when he doesn't see his brother.

"Come on, Naoya! Mom's making beef stew tonight!" Naoto calls, he knows that both he and his brother love their mother's beef stew.

Still, there is no sign of his little brother. He reaches the gates and looks around. He is horrified when he sees Naoya's backpack on the ground. He picks it up, not believing it is true.

This is defiantly Naoya's pack. The little teddy bear charm that mother gave him is tied to the zipper. Shoving his thoughts out of the way, he calls again.

"Naoya! Naoya! Come out!" He calls frantically.

Still there is no answer. He swallows and comes to terms with what must have happened.

Naoya has been kidnapped.

With that thought in mind, he runs home to tell mom and dad.

To be continued...

* * *

Wow...sorry I had to end it there. So, Naoya's been kidnapped. We all know who did it. Now, if you all want Naoya to live and be reunited with Naoto, review. That's right, Naoya's life hangs in the balance! Hahaha! I am evil!

Naoya: No! Help, Help! Nii-chan! Nii-chan!

Naoto: LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU CRAZY AUTHOR!

Saph: Aw, so cute! Well, I can't do anything if I don't get reviews, can I?

Naoto: DAMN YOU! ALL YOU JERKS, REVIEW AND GIVE ME BACK MY LITTLE BROTHER!

Saph: You heard him.


	3. Memory

Okay, so I left off with a cliffy in the last one. I shouldn't tease the readers so much, so let's just get into the story!

-Saph

* * *

Naoya wakes when he feels a jarring impact. He has been thrown on the floor. It's odd that it should hurt so much. He finally realizes why. His hands have been tied behind his back, making him absorb all the impact with his shoulder. He can feel it. It hurts. He wants to scream, to cry, but he can't. There is some sort of tape over his mouth. He kicks and is surprised when he can move his legs. The movement causes him to fall onto his back, crushing his hands under the weight. This time he does scream, but it is muffled.

"Shut up, brat!" A gruff voice calls.

The exclamation is followed by a painful kick to the ribs. He feels his eyes begin to water. It hurts. It hurts a lot and the man hasn't done anything to him yet. In this moment, Naoya wishes he had Naoto's powers. If he had Naoto's powers he'd be able to throw this man far away from himself! If he had Naoto's powers he'd be able to untie his arms and get out of here! Sadly, he doesn't have that power. All he gets is another shock of pain when the man kicked him, a mental shock.

He begins to see into the man's mind. This scares him. He has always been able to get into a regular man's mind, he fears what is inside the mind of a killer.

He expects to see images of his passed murders. He expects to hear his mocking laughter as he stabs at the bodies of children. He expects to see blood and guts. Instead, he sees the man when he is a little boy. What he sees is far different.

"_Stupid child! It's your fault! I never wanted you! If it weren't for you, every man would want me! It's your fault I have to reduce myself to a petty whore just to get off! If I didn't have to have a child following me everywhere I'd have suitors! Curse you!"_

_The woman shrieks as she repeatedly swings at him with her purse. The boy is covered in bruises._

"_I'm sorry, mother! I'm sorry I was born!" The boy cries._

The scene changes. This time, the boy is even younger.

_The boy walks over to his mother's bedroom after having a nightmare. He just wants to sleep beside mother and have her tell him everything is alright. When he opens the door he gets the shock of his life._

_Mother is in bed with a man. Not only that, but this man is different from the one she brought home two weeks ago._

"_Eww! You have a child? Get away from me!" The man yells as he gets up and leaves._

_Mother sits up in bed, holding her head._

"_Mother?" The boy calls weakly._

"_Get out! Get out!" Mother yells._

_She throws a pillow at him and he runs away._

The scene changes again. This time, the boy is a teen.

_The boy is a young teen sitting at the bench in the playground. He likes to come here in his spare time to get away from his mother's beatings. Today, the park is filled with children. It's the weekend after all, mothers have brought their young children here to play. One mother is seated on the other end of the bench. His attention is drawn to her when her child runs up to her._

"_Mommy, mommy!" The child calls as she raises her arms, begging to be picked up._

_The mother complies and lifts her daughter onto her lap._

"_Are you done for today, Shiko?" The woman asks._

_The girl shakes her head._

"_Not yet. I wanted to ask if we could go for ice cream later! Toshi said his mommy was taking him out for ice cream later!" The girl chirps._

_The mother laughs._

"_Alright, but don't forget that we have to eat dinner tonight." The woman calls as she stands up._

_She walks away, holding the girl's hand._

"_YAY!" The girl laughs._

_The teen can't stand it. Such a happy mother and daughter. He hates it! All these stupid children are being loved for doing nothing! He was never loved! He was hated and he did nothing! Why should they get all the love? He wonders. With a plan in mind, he follows after the mother-daughter pair. He has a plan._

_The two have placed their orders. The girl is standing beside her mother, waiting for mother to pay the man and get their ice cream. This is the small instant where the mother has to let go of the little girl's hand. That proves to be a mistake._

_The girl looks around. She suddenly sees a man beckoning to her. It is the teen from the park, but she doesn't know that._

_Naoya watches in horror as the girl skips towards the teenaged killer._

The scene changes a final time.

_They are in a dark room. The little girl from the ice cream shop is tied up with tape over her mouth. She screams and makes noise, but none of it will save her. The killer has a whip._

"_You think that you're special. You're not. You don't deserve all that love!" The man yells as he whips the girl._

_She screams, she cries, and she begs. All of it just makes him laugh harder._

"_That's it! That's it! Beg! It's not going to save you!" He shrieks._

_He finally gets tired of whipping the girl and decides to end it. He takes the leather whip and wraps it around her neck. He smiles as he pulls on the two ends._

_The girl's eyes widen as she feels the leather strip tighten. She tries to cry out, but it comes out as a strangled sob. She is too young to understand the concept of death, but even so it comes for her. She can feel her life slipping away, but she doesn't know what it means. In her last moments, all she can think about is her mommy. She realizes that she should have heeded her mother's words. She shouldn't have gone off with strangers. In that one instant she realizes that she will never see her mother again. When the man was whipping her, she constantly cried out for her mother. Now, she knows that her mother can't hear her, and that she will never see her again. Her eyes fill with new tears for the welling sadness she feels. The pain of goodbye and death touches everyone, even this little girl._

_She dies. The man's evil laughter echoes through the empty room._

The echoing laughter is soon joined by a scream. Little Naoya screams at the horrors he has just witnessed. A child his age should never have to see such things. Heck, no one should see those things. That man tortured and killed a little girl. That isn't the worst thing. Not only did he kill her, he enjoyed every moment of it!

Naoya continues to scream. He can't stop. He's scared. He now knows what level of evil this man is capable of. The fact that it was his first murder has him screaming all the louder.

If that was only the first murder, then there has got to be far worse. Naoya screams and begs any higher power that exists not to let him witness anymore of this man's evil deeds. He'd rather die than see those! That's when a thought strikes him.

He is going to die. At seven years old, little Naoya is going to die. He cries. He calls for his mother, much like the little girl had. That didn't save her. He cries for his father, but that won't work either. Finally, he cries for his brother. He screams 'Nii-chan! Save me!' over and over, until his voice is hoarse, and keeps going. Added to that, he calls out with his mind. It has worked before, he has talked to his brother with his mind before. He prays that it will work.

* * *

Naoto is still running towards home. The way back never seemed so long. It should have been a short run, but his thoughts of Naoya make ever second agony. The news report flashes across his mind, scaring the wits out of him. When he thinks of it, his mind creates horrible images of what that bastard could be doing to his precious little brother. Knowing what sort of man that guy is, he finds himself begging that he hasn't touched Naoya.

It's not the fact that the man will bring harm to the boy if he touches him; it's the fact that he is evil, and has evil thoughts. Of course, Naoto worries about Naoya being killed, or worse, tortured; but to think that his brother will have to see into that man's head...that's a far worse sort of torture. No matter how many times that man cuts Naoya it won't matter. Those scars will fade. What he fears is the mental scars that will be brought on by seeing into that man's head.

At seven years old, Naoya will have seen the gruesome deaths and murders of many young children. He swears that if that man made Naoya see those things, he will curse him to an eternity in hell.

It's funny that Naoto worries more about the lasting effects, than if Naoya will even live to see the effects. It seems like he is missing something, but really it's because he can't bear the thought of Naoya dying. He can't let that happen. He has somehow fooled himself into thinking that if he doesn't think Naoya is going to be killed, that he won't be. It's irrational, but it's all he has to hold onto.

'_Nii-chan! Nii-chan! I'm scared! Nii-chan! Save me!'_

Naoto stops. He thought he heard Naoya calling for him. He kicks himself for stopping and begins running again. Every second counts! He can't let any time go to waste! Naoya may only have a few hours left. If that man chooses to kill him tonight, it will have been his fault for wasting time!

"Don't worry, Naoya. I'll save you. I swear I'll save you!" Naoto growls his vow under his breath.

He can't let his brother die, he just can't. Naoya means the world to him, if he were to let Naoya die, he might as well die himself.

As he runs, he sees his house. He picks up speed. Before he even enters the lot, he is screaming.

"MOM! DAD! NAOYA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING FAST SOMETHING REALLY BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO HIM! SAVE HIM! CALL THE POLICE! GET THE ARMY! DO ANYTHING, JUST SAVE HIM!" Naoto screams repeatedly as he barges into the house.

By now, he has probably gotten the attention of the whole neighbourhood. Time is of essence and yet his parents still find a way to waste it when he finally sees them.

"What's wrong, Naoto?" His father asks.

Naoto refrains from punching his father for asking such a dumb question. He tries to tell them again.

"NAOYA'SBEENKIDNAPPEDANDIFWEDON'

HAPPENTOHIM!" He yells without drawing breath.

His father stares at him, wide-eyed. Naoto growls and grabs his father by the arm and begins pulling.

"Whoa, Naoto! Stop!" His father yells.

"I can't! Naoya's in trouble!" Naoto yells.

Finally, this gets through to his father and the man rushes to the car.

"Naoya? Why didn't you tell me sooner?! NAOMI, CALL THE POLICE! NAOYA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Yukihiko yells to his wife.

The sound of a dish shattering after hitting the floor is heard as Naomi gasps.

"NAOYA!" She cries as she runs to the phone.

Yukihiko pulls Naoto into the car and drives off.

"Where was the last time you saw him?! What happened? Why did he get taken? Weren't you with him? How could you let this happen?" Yukihiko yells.

Naoto doesn't care that his father is putting the blame on him. They always do when it concerns Naoya. He doesn't mare at this moment, because all he cares about is finding Naoya.

"He was waiting for me at the school gates after school. I had some stuff to do right after, but when I ran out to meet him he was gone. All that was left was his backpack." Naoto mutters.

His father curses.

They reach the school gates and Naoto steps out of the car, followed by his father. He points to the school gates where he found Naoya's backpack.

"He was right there!" Naoto cries.

Yukihiko inspects the area. He curses when he finds nothing. Soon, a police cruiser arrives. The officer steps out of the vehicle and takes out a notepad.

"Are you Kirihara Yukihiko?" The man asks.

"Yes."

"I have some questions for you." The officer states as he begins a long list of questions, while taking notes.

Naoto can't believe this. They're wasting precious time! It's already sunset! It about five hours it will be midnight! If this jerk is anything like the horror stories he's read, that's when he'll hang Naoya's dead body from the clock tower for all to see!

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! NAOYA'S OUT THERE! GET YOUR MEN OUT THERE AND BRING HIM BACK!" Naoto yells at the officer.

Both the officer and his father stare at him, wide-eyed.

"Naoya's been kidnapped! It's the serial killer, I know it is! What are you all doing standing here when we should be looking for the bastard who took my brother?" Naoto screams.

"Naoto!" His father tries to reprimand him, but the officer stops him.

The man goes down on a knee and speaks to Naoto in a kind voice. He's treating him like a child!

"Son, you may be right, but we have to get rid of the paperwork and follow procedures. We have to do things like this and follow the rules." The man tells him.

"To hell with that! You stupid adults can spend all day chatting it up, but I'm going to do something!" Naoto yells.

He runs away from the two as they resume the questioning.

"Naoya, I'll find you!" He vows.

To be continued...

* * *

NOTE: Do not copy Naoto. Speak to your elders with respect, and do not swear at an officer, ever. Also, speak clearly so that if your sibling does get kidnapped, it doesn't take a dozen repeats for your parents to finally understand you. Well then, read and review!


End file.
